


The Boiled Lobster

by i_really_like_trees_and_cats



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle embraces his true love of pop music, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bar, I have not and will not read over this to edit so enjoy this trash if you please, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_really_like_trees_and_cats/pseuds/i_really_like_trees_and_cats
Summary: You meet Carlisle at a bar and help him to embrace his love of pop music
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Boiled Lobster

**Author's Note:**

> umm here u go i guess??

Carlisle releases a sigh as he begins his shift at The Boiled Lobster, a gay bar that Carlisle decided to start working at for the simple zest in an eternal life. While he has experienced his fair share of excitement from this place, he is starting to get used to the thump of the bass and the heated masses moving in time with it. 

He makes sure to place on an annoyed face when ‘Teenage Dream’ by Katy Perry blasts out of the speakers, though he can’t help the tapping of his toe to the rhythm of the song. Carlisle has to keep up appearances in some places, the Voltourie recently nagging him about his diet, he can't help but feel the need to live up to expectations in other ways. 

In his best impression of a bad boy, Carlisle is sporting some guyliner, his hair spiked up and his dark leather clothing making his cold bleach skin stand out. 

He is fixing someone else a drink when he sees you sitting at the bar. Your eyes have been drawn to the effervescent bartender ever since you entered The Boiled Lobster. There’s just something about him that seems… different. 

His stunning eyes lock with yours as the song fades into the next. You smirk at him. He returns it with a slightly bashful one of his own. 

Once he finishes delivering the drink to its recipient, Carlisle makes his way over to you.

“Anything for m’Lady?”

You smile at his phrasing. “m’Lady? What is this the 1800s?”

He laughs, and the sound makes you feel warm. “Oh, no. I can assure you it’s not.”

Hmm. That slightly creepy reply stumps you for a few seconds but you decide to move past it.

“OK… well, you can call me Y/N. I’ll have a Spidermonkey Spirit.” 

“Coming right up.” His eyes linger on you before relenting and turning away to make your drink.

Carly Rae Jepsen’s ‘Call Me Maybe’ takes over the last song, and you can’t help but notice the severely stifled head bops coming from the mysterious man fixing your drink. That just wouldn’t do. 

“How about you treat me to a dance then Mr. Bartender?” You propose.

“Oh… I’m not supposed to…” He shrugs somewhat reluctantly before continuing, “and my name’s Carlisle.”

“Well then, Carlisle, how about we break the rules a bit tonight?”

He opens his mouth as if to protest further but halts when he meets your eyes. Their connection is charged and incredibly vulnerable, like two souls shown bare.

Carlisle moves along the bar counter and meets you at its end, both perfectly in tune movement, as if this dance were fated to be centuries ago. 

Not breaking eye contact, you lead him to the centre of the dance floor, lights bathing you in a red and blue hue. ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ by One Direction engulfs the scene around the two of you.

You take Carlisle’s hands, not letting their frosty temperature to deter you from the groovy trance. You lead the way with the slow bopping of your head, encouraging that he does the same. 

Using your linked hands, you guide both his body’s movements in time with the beat. Smiles grow of your faces as the enthusiasm of which you dance grows too, eventually beaming from ear to ear and jumping up and down. 

And then-- the chorus hits. 

Carlisle belts out the words in a supernaturally rich voice, owning his passion and pleasure for pop songs. In that moment his compassion and generosity shine through. He is the true Carlisle, not scared to not be scary.

Once the song comes to an end Carlisle stops to catch his ‘breath’ alongside you. The smile is still plastered on his face when he leans down and pecks you on the lips, before turning away with one last look and disappearing into the depths of the crowd.

\----

20 years later, Carlisle hears Edward blasting ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ from his room. Carlisle pauses the boiling of his hands to bop his head along, and think of you.


End file.
